


Just Tell Them...

by AllegedlyAlive



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegedlyAlive/pseuds/AllegedlyAlive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of Wally's final realizations in Endgame. Spoilers for the end of Young Justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tell Them...

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this right after season 2 ended and apparently I cannot write happy things. I refuse to believe that Wally is really gone, but writing stuff like this seems to be my way of coping??

Wally first realizes something is wrong when he starts to feel lighter. His feet hit the ground as sure as ever, and he's pushing himself to his limit even as Barry and Bart shoot past him. But the wind seems to be hitting him with a greater chill, and his boots don't quite press into the snow as hard as they did a few seconds ago. When the chrysalis energy hits him, and he feels his body spasm in pain, he knows he's in trouble. It's all he can do to keep running.

Wally realizes that he is fading when another burst of energy zaps him. He raises his hand and can see the cold arctic landscape through it. His feet stumble as he is struck by another bolt of energy and he topples forward, barely managing to keep his legs. But he thinks of the earth, and of the billions of people depending on him.

Wally realizes he doesn't have much time left when Barry desperately passes an arm through his body. He thinks of Artemis now. His mind flashes to their last kiss, what he knows was his final goodbye to her. He falls back to what he knows best, his jokes and jests; "Aw man, Artemis is so gonna kill me for this.” He has no time to figure out if the joke is in bad taste or not, his mind off in a million scenarios. “And don't even get me started on mom and dad."

Wally realizes he is scared when his voice wavers. He wants to stop running or maybe he just wants to run away, he can't decide. He doesn't know what's going to happen to him. But he looks over to Barry and Bart, who are slowing to meet his pace, and steels himself. He sees Barry, his mentor, his uncle and his role model. He sees Bart, the prodigy kid, the one with the Allen eyes and the one worthy of taking up Kid Flash's name.

Wally realizes that he is ready a moment later. That's the thing with speedster minds, able to process and think in fractions of seconds. Wally hopes it won't take long for the rest of them to accept it either. His eyes are now looking straight forward as he thinks of Dick, his best friend despite it all. Of Kaldur and Roy. Conner and M'gann. He thinks again of Artemis. His family. The team. He takes a breath and looks one last time at Barry. "Just tell them...okay?"

Wally realizes he doesn't vocalize the last words he wants to say because he is already gone. The world is disappearing around him and Barry is distantly shouting something somewhere far away. He's okay now though. He knows that Barry understands what he was trying to say, and he feels at peace even as the darkness closes in.


End file.
